Beschlagnahmt
by Klotho
Summary: Was Landa will, bekommt er in 999.999 von einer Millionen Fällen auch...


Danke an Les für's Beta-lesen ^___^

* * *

Mein Besuch kommt anscheinend überraschender, als ich angenommen hatte: für einen Moment entgleisen ihre Gesichtszüge und es scheint, als würde sie mir die Tür direkt vor der Nase wieder zuschlagen - aber sie fängt sich mit der beachtlichen Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, die ich auch schon bei unserem letzten Treffen bewundert habe, und setzt eine fragende Miene auf:

"Standartenführer Landa. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Guten Abend, Emmanuelle."

Selbstbeherrschung hin oder her; als ich nach ihrer zierlichen Hand greife, die noch immer auf der Klinke ihrer Bürotür ruht, zuckt sie zurück. Ich kriege sie trotzdem zu fassen und hauche einen ganz besonders galanten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken - ihr Puls rast unter meinen Fingerspitzen mit Hochgeschwindigkeit.

"Verzeihen Sie, dass ich hier einfach so unangekündigt hereinplatze! Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht bei etwas Wichtigem gestört!", lüge ich in fließendem Französisch. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und sieht ein, dass sie mich nicht abweisen kann:

"Nein, Herr Standartenführer, kommen Sie doch herein."

Ihre Körpersprache straft ihre Worte Lügen, aber immerhin hat sie die Tür weit genug geöffnet, um mich einzulassen. Ich schenke ihr mein strahlendstes (und verlogenstes Lächeln) und betrete "Emmanuelle Mimieuxs" Büro.

Bücher, Plakate von alten Filmen, ein Schreibtisch, mehrere Stühle, ein Teppich- noch während die Bestandsaufnahme in meinen Gedanken läuft, rücke ich zwei Stühle zurecht und biete ihr einen davon an.

"Gute Güte; so setzen Sie sich doch! Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes dass ich es verantworten kann, ein reizendes Fräulein wie Sie stehen zu lassen!"

Ihre Augen meiden die meinen, während sie sich (sichtlich widerwillig) auf der dunkel-gepolsterten Sitzfläche niederlässt. Sie öffnet den Mund - höchstwahrscheinlich um mich ebenfalls zum Sitzen zu bewegen - aber ich komme ihr zuvor.

"Ich bin so frei." Mit meiner gewohnten legeren Eleganz nehme ich ihr gegenüber Platz.

"Nun, Fräulein Mimieux, Sie wissen sicherlich, warum ich hier bin, oder?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Hach, ich liebe diesen kleinen Spielchen, die mir sowohl Informationen, als auch Unterhaltung bringen... Meine rechte Hand legt sich, fast schon zärtlich, unter ihr Kinn.

"Sie enttäuschen mich, Emmanuelle! Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie scharf nachdenken, kommen Sie vielleicht darauf..." Mein Griff wird bestimmter. "Raten Sie doch einfach mal drauf los!" Unsanft zwinge ich ihren Kopf empor und unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Ich hattemit vielem gerechnet: Verzweiflung, Furcht, Hass - aber in ihren Augen spiegeln sich keinerlei Emotionen.

"Ihnen ist wieder eingefallen, was Sie im Café fragen wollten." Ihre Stimme ist leise, aber klar, und frei von dem vorherigen panischen Unterton. Diese Beherrschung... Das Fräulein ist wirklich bemerkenswert.

Ich klatsche freudig in die Hände.

"Exakt!" Dann füge ich mit einem koketten Augenzwinkern hinzu: "Ich wusste, Sie würden darauf kommen!"

Mein gutgelaunter Tonfall bringt sie aus dem Konzept, und ich nutze ihre Verwirrung, um es noch ein Stückchen weiter zu treiben:

"Eigentlich war es nicht wirklich eine Frage; vielmehr ein Wunsch. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse, wenn ich so unverblümt danach verlange..." Meine Finger umschließen die ihren und ich lege etwas mehr Autorität in meine Stimme.

"Ich würde Sie gerne in diesem Büro nehmen!"

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzt. Ihre Augen weiten sich in Ungläubigkeit, ihr Atem stockt und ihr gesamter Körper versteift sich.

"W-Was?!" Ihre Frage ist kaum mehr, als ein halbersticktes Schluchzen.

Ich weide mich noch einen genussvollen, obgleich kurzen Moment an ihrem Entsetzen. Dann setze ich meine Unschuldsmiene auf und gebe ein schuldbewusstes, entwaffnendes Lachen von mir.

"Ach herrje; entschuldigen Sie, Emmanuelle! Mein Französisch ist, wie Sie wissen, nicht das Beste. Was ich meinte war: Ich würde mir gerne dieses, Ihr Büro nehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, es sich bis nach der Filmpremiere mit mir zu teilen..."

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis meine Worte ihre Wirkung zeigen. Ihre Reaktion überrascht mich diesmal nicht wirklich: Sie errötet wie ein Backfisch und stammelt etwas von "ohnehin nur selten" und "ganz überlassen". Herzallerliebst. Ich bedanke mich, entschuldige mich für das Inanspruchnehmen ihrer Zeit, et cetera, et cetera, erhebe mich und verabschiede mich wieder mit einem Handkuss und der stummen Hoffnung meine Beute bald wieder heimsuchen zu können...

Sie leistet keine Gegenwehr.


End file.
